Menneisyyden Vangit:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Joukko WWE:n päänimiä lähtee kolmeksi viikoksi Bauwillen syrjäiseen maalaiskylään kuvatakseen materiaalia uutta dvd:tä varten. Pian kylään saapumisen jälkeen he kuitenkin huomaavat, ettei kaikki ole niin kuin pitäisi.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

**Päätin kerrankin antaa mielikuvitukseni lentää ja kehittelin päässäni hieman.. sanoisinko että hieman erihenkisen tarinan, kuin mitä kaikki edelliseni ovat olleet.**

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/General/Romance.  
Juoni: Joukko WWE:n kärkinimiä lähtee kolmeksi viikoksi Bauwillen maalaiskylään kuvaamaan materiaalia uutta dvd-koostetta varten, mutta he huomaavat varsin pian saapumisensa jälkeen, että kyseisessä paikassa on jokin pahasti vialla.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Luku 1 – Bauwille:**

"Ahh, Lita. Kuinka mukavaa että pääsit tulemaan." Vince McMahon virkkoi Amy "Lita" Dumasille, kun tämä astui sisään Vincen työhuoneeseen, jonne hänet oli käsketty tulla ilman mitään viivytyksiä.  
Amy hymyili Vincelle kuivasti seisoessaan ovenraossa miettien tarkkaan, että minkä ihmeen takia hänet oli kutsuttu tänne. Hän kuitenkin epäili, että koska hän ei ollut koskaan sietänyt muita McMahonin perheen jäseniä kuin Shanea ja oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi sen, kuinka paljon hän inhosi Vinceä, ei tämä voisi lupailla hänelle yhtään mitään hyvää.  
Amy vilkaisi Vinceä epäilevästi ja kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Miksi minut kutsuttiin tänne?"  
Amy kysyi Vinceltä mutta tämä ei viitsinyt vastata hänen kysymykseensä, sitä vastoin mies lahjoitti hänelle salaperäisen virneen, joka ärsytti tuota räiskyväluonteista divaa entisestään.  
Hänellä ei ollut muutenkaan ollut mikään unelmapäivä tänään.

Ensin hänelle kerrottiin että hänen viikoittaiset treeninsä hänen ohjaajansa ja hyvän ystävänsä Stone Cold Steve Austinin kanssa peruuntuisivat ja niin ollen hän joutui harjoittelemaan maailman ylimielisimmän miehen - Randy Ortonin seurassa.  
Sen jälkeen hän oli lounastanut yhdessä Patrician kanssa ja heille oli tullut riitaan johtaneita väärinkäsityksiä tietyistä asioista ja nyt oli vielä tämä.

"Ole hyvä ja käy istumaan Lita, ei sinun tarvitse koko aikaa siellä oviaukossa väljötellä."  
Vince naurahti puolisydämellisesti ja vaikka Amy ei todellakaan pitänyt siitä halventavasta äänensävystä, jolla mies häntä puhutteli, niin hän huokaisi syvään siirtyessään oviaukosta yhdelle niistä nahkapenkeistä, jotka olivat McMahonin työpöydän toisella puolella.  
Hän valitsi sen istuimen, joka oli kaikista kauimpana Vincestä ja kun mies kohotti hänelle kulmiaan mukamas hämmästyneenä hänen liikkeestään, Amy väläytti miehelle viileän hymyn, joka ei yltänyt hänen silmiinsä asti.

"Toisten pitäisi saapua paikalle aivan kohta."  
Vince sanoi enemmän itselleen kuin Amylle eivätkä miehen sanat riittäneet saamaan hänen huomiotaan vaikka hän hämmästelikin sitä, että minkä ihmeen takia hänet oli kutsuttu tänne.

Hän todella toivoi, että kyseessä ei olisi taas joku naurettava Matt Hardy-Lita-Kane – tyylinen storyline mutta kuullessaan että muitakin oli kutsuttu paikalle, hänen pelkonsa siitä nousivat pintaan. Minkä muunkaan asian takia Vince olisi kutsunut hänet tänne kuin kiusatakseen häntä lisää ja pilatakseen hänen elämäänsä entisestään?  
Hetken päästä he kuulivat käytävältä askelten ääniä, jotka mitä ilmiselvimmin johtivat kohti Vincen toimistoa ja vaistomaisesti Amy katsahti ovelle nähdäkseen tulijan tai tulijat, sillä kuulosti aivan siltä, että ihmisiä olisi enemmänkin kuin yksi.  
Amyn nähdessä sen henkilön, kuka astui sisälle huoneeseen, hänen silmänsä tummenivat täysin ja hänen huulensa puristautuivat tiukasti yhteen.  
Myös tulijan kasvoilla ollut tervehtivä hymy katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen hänen nähdessään Amy Dumasin istumassa yhdessä toimiston tuoleista.

"Hienoa, joudunko minä tekemään yhteistyötä Dumasin psykonartun seurassa?"  
Mies kysyi luoden pisteliään katseen Amyyn, joka mulkaisi miestä yhtä pahasti takaisin.

"En sanoisi että minäkään olen kovin imarreltu sinun seurastasi. Paskiainen.."  
Amy sihahti miehelle vihaisena takasin ja hänen kissamaiset, hasselinruskeat silmänsä olivat kaventuneet viiruiksi inhosta, jota tuon miehen näkeminen hänessä aiheutti.

"Lapset, lapset rauhoittukaas nyt hetkeksi."  
Vince sanoi heille pöytänsä takaa ja virnisti pienesti saadessaan sekä Amyltä että juuri huoneeseen astuneelta mieheltä jääkylmät mulkaisut.

"Tämä pieni tapaamisemme ei koske sitä, mitä te kuvittelette sen koskevan. Odottakaa vielä pieni hetki kunnes saamme muut kutsutut tänne ja esittäkää vastaväitteenne vasta sitten."  
Vince sanoi ja Amy nyökkäsi. Vaikka hän ei ollutkaan kiinnostunut tästä asiasta ja vielä vähemmän hän oli nyt, kun tiesi joutuvansa työskentelemään erään tietyn John Cenan seurassa, hän siltikin odotti saavansa kuulla, että mitä ihmettä tämä erikoinen tapaaminen oikein mahtoi koskea.

Parin minuutin sisälle huoneeseen valui muitakin tuttuja kasvoja jotka saivat Johnin kasvoille kohoamaan helpottuneen ilmeen mutta Amyn ihmettelemään jälleen kerran, että mitä ihmeen tekemistä Randy Ortonilla, John Cenalla, Torrie Wilsonilla ja Stacy Keiblerillä oikein mahtaisi olla hänen kanssaan.Hän ei nimittäin ollut koskaan ollut kovin hyvissä väleissä näistä neljästä kenenkään kanssa vaikka hän ja Stacy Keibler sattuikin liikkumaan samassa ystäväpiirissä kuin Amykin.  
Tosin ottaen huomioon sen, miten pienet piirit WWE:ssä työskennellessä olivat niin olisi ollut ihme, elleivät kaikki divat edes jokseenkin liikkuisi samoissa piireissä.  
Amy pystyi hyvin ymmärtämään sen, että minkä takia Vince oli halunnut lisätä John Cenan ja Randy Ortonin mukaan tähän juttuun, mikä se nyt sitten ikinä olikaan. Sillä sen lisäksi, että miehet sattuivat olemaan hyvissä väleissä keskenään myös kehän ulkopuolella, olivat nämä molemmat myös WWE:n uusia markkinointi ikoneita ja silmänruokaa sadoilletuhansille naispuolisille faneille – tosin sitä Amy ei pystynyt käsittämään että miksi näin oli. Hän kun ei ollut koskaan pitänyt kumpaakaan näistä mitenkään erityisen hyvännäköisinä.

Stacy Keibler ja Torrie Wilson taas olivat kuin naispuolisia vastineita Cenalle ja Ortonille ja Amy joutuikin nyt ihmettelemään, että jos tämä oli joku fanien seksi-ikonien kokoontuminen, niin miksi ihmeessä hänet oli kutsuttu siihen mukaan.Hänellä oli kyllä oma, vankka fanikuntansa mutta häntä ei oltu koskaan tituleerattu Stacyn tai Torrien kaltaisiksi WWE:n kaunottariksi eikä hän sitä olisi halunnutkaan.  
Hän teki tätä työtä sen takia, että se oli hänen pitkäaikainen intohimonsa ja että hän tahtoi vielä jonakin päivänä todistaa maailmalle olevansa kolmatta kertaa naisten mestaruusvyön arvoinen – ei sen takia, että hän pääsisi esittelemään rintojaan ja persettään kaikille.

"Hei Amy pieni."  
Yrittäessään juuri parhaansa mukaan vältellä Ortonin alhaisia silmäyksiä Amy kuuli tutun äänen virkkovan ja kääntyessään hän yllättyi positiivisesti nähdessään Jeff Hardyn tutun ja turvallisen hahmon seisomassa vierellään.

"Hei Jeffro, ihanaa nähdä sinua sillä se tarkoittaa sitä, että tämän kokouksen ideana ei ole tarkoituksena kasata tunnevammaisia ääliöitä minun kiusakseni."  
Amy vastasi halatessaan Jeffiä ja naisen sanat saivat suloisen virneen kohoamaan tuon multiväriset hiukset omaavan miehen huulille ja katsottuaan muita huoneessa olevia henkilöitä hän pystyi ymmärtämään paremmin kuin hyvin, mitä Amy oli tarkoittanut.  
John, joka oli asettunut röhöttämään rennon näköisesti yhdelle huoneen pikkusohvista, loi Amyyn jäisen katseen hänen kuultuaan, mitä tuo punapäinen diva oli juuri sanonut.  
Amyn huomatessa tuon tummahiuksisen, West Newburystä kotoisin olevan miehen eleen Amy näytti tälle mielenosoituksellisesti kieltään mihin John vastasi pyöräyttämällä silmiään huolettomasti.

"Hyvin aikuismaista käytöstä Dumas."  
Randy, joka oli katsellut Amyn ja parhaan ystävänsä välikohtausta sanoi Amylle haaleansiniset silmät huvittuneina tuikkien.

"Ai ihanko totta, minä jo luulin että se olisi tyypillistä sellaisille ihmisille kuten Cena."  
Amy vastasi viattoman näköisenä mille Jeff hymähti huvittuneena ja mikä sai Johnin mulkaisemaan Amyä uudelleen.

"Neiti Dumas, herra Cena. Jospa te lopettaisitte keskinäisen piikittelynne edes hetkeksi jotta me pääsisimme eteenpäin siinä, minkä vuoksi tänne on tultu?"  
Vincen ehdotus kirvoitti hyväntuuliset naurut kaikilta muilta huoneessa olijoilta mutta Amy ja John tyytyivät vaan mulkaisemaan herra McMahonia kuivasti ennen kuin he käänsivät huomionsa muihin.

Amy huomasi yllätyksekseen, että sillä aikaa, kun hän oli keskustellut Jeffin kanssa ja joutunut Cenan häiritsemäksi, huoneeseen oli saapunut joukko muitakin WWE:n supertähtiä sekä hänen oman shown'sa RAW:n että SmackDown! – tiimin puolelta.  
Paikalle olivat saapuneet Patricia, Jason, Lisa-Marie, Chris Irvine, Lilian Garcia, Nora Greenwald ja David Bautista jotka olivat kaikki kerääntyneet istumaan Amyn ja Jeffin lähistölle.  
Paul Levesque ja Stephanie McMahon tulivat hieman heidän perässään ja Amy nyrpisti nenäänsä bongatessaan Paulin, jolla oli se sama, ylimielinen virne kasvoillaan kuin hänen kasvatillaan Ortonillakin.  
Heidän vierellään seisoivat SmackDown!ista tutut Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle, Chris Benoit, Adam Copeland, Amyn suojatti ja hyvä ystävätär Christy Hemme, Dawn-Marie, Ashley Massaro ja Amyn ja Jeffin suureksi yllätykseksi myös Ashleyn poikaystävä ja Jeffin isoveli Matt Hardy.  
Matt ja Ashley bongasivat Amy ja Jeffin ja lähettivät näille ystävälliset hymyt joihin molemmat vastasivat. Amy oli kutsumassa kaksikkoa siirtymään istumaan heidän lähelleen jotta he voisivat keskustella kun Vince McMahon yskäisi poliittisesti ja aloitti puheensa.

"Ensiksikin tahtoisin sanoa, että kuinka mukavaa on nähdä teidät kaikki täällä tänään näinkin lyhyen varoitusajan sisällä.."  
Vince aloitti katsellen tyytyväisin silmin ympärilleen kerääntyneitä alaisia ja Amy pyöräytti silmiään sarkastisesti.

"Juuri niin, tuskinpa puoletkaan hänen alaisistaan olisivat kokoontuneet tänne, ellei hän olisi uhannut kaikkia pois jääviä potkuilla."  
Amy kuiskasi Jeffille joka virnisti hyväksyvästi tyttönsä pisteliäälle kommentille ja veti Amyn hoikan vartalon tiukemmin itseään vasten.

"Olen suunnitellut tälle ryhmälle tällä kertaa jotakin aivan erityistä. Olemme yhdessä kehittävän ryhmän eli RAW'n toimitusjohtaja Eric Bischoffin, tyttäreni Stephanien ja vaimoni Lindan kanssa kehitelleet aivan uudenlaisen spektaakkelin."  
Vince jatkoi mairea ilme kasvoillaan ja kaikki painijat ja divat heidän ympärillään, miinus Stephanie ja Paul, katsoivat nyt tuota miestä odottavat ilmeet kasvoillaan, tietämättä mitä tuleman pitää. Stephanie taas oli varmaan kertonut Paulille, joka oli hänen kihlattunsa ja mitä todennäköisimmin McMahonin tuleva perijä, tästä suunnitelmasta, sillä he eivät kumpikaan vaikuttaneet kovin yllättyneiltä tästä kokouksesta.

"Mikä tänä uudenlainen spektaakkeli sitten oikein on?"  
John Cena, joka tunnettiin hyvin siitä, että hän ei osannut olla hiljaa kovin pitkiä aikoja hiljaa edes kehittävissä kokouksissa, osoitti kysymyksen McMahonille ja sai teostaan vastaukseksi hyisen mulkaisin Bischoffilta, joka ei ollut koskaan osoittanut suurta suosiotaan tuolle nykyiselle USA:n mestarille.  
Vince hymähti lämpimästi sillä toisin kuin Eric Bischoff, hän oli aina pitänyt tästä puheliaasta nuoresta miehestä ja tämä oli heti ensi kertaa firmaan tullessaan saanut osakseen miehen herkeämättömän mielenkiinnon.

"Olin juuri tulossa siihen Cena ja voin vannoa sinulle ja kaikille muille työtovereillesi, että te tulette rakastamaan sitä."  
Vince vastasi ja Amy huomasi Paulin hymyilevän tyytyväisen näköisenä, syystä tuntemattomasta mikä ei kyllä suuremmin Amyä edes liikuttanut mutta oli silti tarpeeksi kiinnittämään punakutrisen divan huomion.

"Olemme suunnitelleet tätä jo pitkään, mutta emme ole aiemmin saaneet rahallista tukea tälle projektillemme ennen kuin nyt."  
Vince kertoi ja tämä jos mikä sai kiinnitettyä Amyn mielenkiinnon, sillä mikä saattaisi olla sellainen projekti, joka viivästyisi rahanpuutteen takia, edes WWE:n piireissä?

"Pitemmittä puheitta, Stephanie, jos sinä kertoisit heille meidän suunnitelmistamme?"  
Vince kysyi ja Amyn oli vaikea pitää kasvojaan pokkana kun hän huomasi sen valtaa kiiluvan katseen, joka tuikahti Stephanie McMahonin silmiin hänen kuultuaan isänsä sanat.

"Kiitos isä, mielelläni."  
Stephanie sanoi ja siirtyi nyt isänsä vierelle tämän pöydän toiselle, päättäjien puolelle.

"Kuten isäni jo aiemmin kertoi, tätä projektia on suunniteltu päättävässä elimessä jo pitkään.  
Halusimme kokeilla tällä kertaa jotakin aivan erilaista verrattua tyypillisiin kiertueisiin ja house show'hin joten olemme varanneet meille vanhan, hylätyn linnan Bauwillen pikkukylästä joka sijaitsee Los Anglesista kolmekymmentä kilometriä pohjoiseen."  
Stephanie piti tauon ja katseli muiden hämmästyneitä ilmeitä huvittunut virne huulillaan ennen kuin jatkoi tyytyväisenä siihen, että oli saanut yleisönsä hiljenemään kokonaan.

"Suunnitelmanamme on, että tämä ryhmä täällä.."  
Stephanie piirsi ilmaan näkymättömän ringin johon kaikki huoneessa olijat kuuluivat  
"..lähtee varhain huomisaamuna kohti Bauwillea, jossa aiomme viipyä seuraavat kolme viikkoa tutustuen kartanoon, sen ympärillä olevaan kylään ja paikallisten ihmisten elämään."

"Kuulostaa melko omituiselta. Mikä tämän retken tarkoitus sitten oikein on?  
Onko meillä esiintymisiä siellä tai jotakin?"  
Christy Hemme kysyi osoittaen kysymyksensä Stephanielle joka vaikutti hieman ärsyyntyneeltä siitä, että jollakin, etenkin jollain toisella divalla oli pokkaa keskeyttää hänen puheensa ja vielä kaiken lisäksi kritisoida ja epäillä hänen kehittämänsä matkan tärkeyttä.

Amy ja Jeff huomasivat heti Stephanien kasvoille kohonneen, epämieluisan ilmeen mikä sai heidät vaihtamaan hyvin huvittuneen katseen keskenään.  
"Jos neiti Hemme lakkasi keskeyttämästä minua tuolla lailla voisitte jopa ehkä saada tietää retken tarkoituksen ja päämäärän." Stephanie vastasi viileästi ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Tulette kaikki saamaan mukaanne omat videokamerat ja mikrofonit, joita pidätte koko ajan ollessanne hereillä Bauwillessä. Tulette kuvaamaan omia mietteitänne matkasta, kylän maisemia ja arkipäiväisiäkin tapahtumia sekä keskustelujanne toistenne kanssa.  
Saamistamme kuvamateriaaleista tulemme kokoamaan paketin josta valitsemme mielenkiintoisimmat otokset ja tultuanne pois kokoamme niistä tuhdin dvd- paketin ostettaviksi faneillenne, jotka haluavat nähdä teidän hahmojentakaiset persoonallisuutenne ihan käytännössä."  
Stephanie kertoi mahtipontiseen sävyyn ja Amy pystyi jo miltei näkemään tämän silmissä samanlaiset dollarinkuvat, jotka jo koristivat hänen isänsä silmiä kun tämä oli vainunnut, miten suuri bisnes oli kyseessä.

"Wau, siis tuohan on kerrassaan mahtavaa! Tuleeko se olemaan ihan oikea kartano mihin me menemme, valurautaportit, vanhat haarniskat ja ihan kaikki?"  
Stacy kysyi pomppien paikallaan innostuneena ja kun kaikki muut miinus Randy ja Torrie katsoivat Stacyä kuin järkensä menettänyttä, Stephanie hymyili tuolle vaalealle, pitkäsääriselle kassamagneetilleen ystävällisesti.

"Kyllä Stacy ja paljon muuta, joten oletettavasti te olette kaikki mukana?"  
Stephanie kysyi haastavasti ja kaikki huoneessa olevat painijat ja divat nyökyttelivät myöntävästi.

"Ikään kuin meillä olisi vaihtoehtoja.."  
Amy mutisi kuivasti Jeffille, joka nyökkäsi virnistellen, kirkkaanvihreät silmät innosta tuikkien sillä toisin kuin Amy, hän itse oikeastaan jopa odotti tätä retkeä.

"Mitä, et kai sinäkin vain sano että oikeasti odotat tätä matkaa?"  
Amy kysyi ällistyneenä Jeffiltä, joka virnuili pienesti punakutrisen ystävättärensä happamalle asenteelle.

"Sanotko sinä että sinä muka et odota? Minä itse olen ainakin innoissani tästä retkestä sillä tämä tulee olemaan hieno mahdollisuus minulle taiteilijana.  
Hylätty kartano, keskiaikaan jättäytynyt pieni kyläpahanen, vanhoja, goottilaisuuden aikaisia hautausmaita.."  
Jeff luetteli silmät innosta kimallellen ja vaikka Amy ei itse ollutkaan järin kiinnostunut koko ideasta ei hän voinut olla hymyilemättä tuon Hardyn veljeksistä sekopäisemmän innostukselle.  
Amyn mielestä Jeff oli nimittäin erittäin suloinen silloin, kun hän oli jostain asiasta noin lapsenmielisen innostunut ja ei kai matkasta voisi niin kamala tulla niin kauan, kun se ei edellyttäisi minkäänlaista yhteistyötä Ortonin kanssa ja hänellä olisi hyvää seuraa?

"Olemme itse isäni, Eric Bischoffin, veljeni Shanen ja mieheni Paulin kanssa osallistumassa tähän samaiseen matkaan ja odotamme tältä erittäin paljon.  
Linja-autokyytimme kohti Bauwillea lähtee huomenaamulla tasan kello seitsemältä ja matka kestää viitisen tuntia joten luultavasti olemme perillä puoliltapäivin. Majoitukset ja tarkemmat yksityiskohdat tullaan paljastamaan kunhan pääsemme perille, mutta teillä on itsellänne jonkin verran sanavaltaa asioista.

Pitemmittä puheitta päästän teidät valmistautumaan reissuun ja järjestelemään asianne valmiiksi, mutta muistutan vielä joukon unikekoja.."  
Stephanien katse vieri Amyn, Johnin, Lisa-Marien ja Randyn suuntaan.  
"..että katsokaakin olevanne paikalla aamulla, lähtö tapahtuu hallin edestä."

"Mitä.. mitä hän oikein minua mulkoilee. Minähän olen aina yhtä skarppina aamuisin?"  
Amy kuuli Johnin virkkovan Randylle ja pyöräytti silmiään miehen kommentille.

"Juuri niin Cena, yhtä skarppina kuin kuollut rotta."  
Amy huikkasi Johnille koska ei millään voinut vastustaa kiusausta sanoa tuolle miehelle jotakin näpäkkää vastaan.

Randy katsahti huvittuneena ystäväänsä, joka nyt mulkoili myrkyllisesti Amyn suuntaan.  
"Älä nyt viitsi Cena, tiedät itsekin paremmin että hän on oikeassa."  
Randy naurahti ja tämä kommentti sai pienen hymyn nousemaan Amynkin huulille vaikka hän ei missään muussa tilanteessa voinut tuota ylimielistä ja koppavaa nuorta miestä sietääkään.

"Sinulla kävi tuuri että minä ja Irvine tarjouduimme luopumaan armaista sängyistämme ja suostuimme nukkumaan sinun kämpilläsi tämän yön punapää."  
Jeff sanoi Amylle joka nosti miehelle kulmiaan kysyvästi.

"Kuinka niin, yrittääkö herra Hardy kenties vihjailla minulle jotakin?"  
Amy kysyi Jeffiltä läimäisten miestä leikillisesti käsivarteen.

"Kyllä vaan, sillä herra Hardy ja minä tiedämme paremmin kuin hyvin ettei mikään voima saisi arvon neiti Dumasta nousemaan ylös kello puoli kuusi ellemme me sattuisi olemaan paikalla pelastamaan päivää."  
Chris Irvine, joka oli juuri saapunut heidän luokseen, vastasi Amylle yhtä leikkisästi kietoen molemmat käsivartensa hellästi naisen vartalon ympärille ja hymyili sille järkyttyneelle katseelle, mikä Amyn silmiin oli noussut naisen kuullessa tulevan heräämisaikansa.

Jep, tästä todellakin tulisi mitä ikimuistoisin matka.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Luku 2 – Herätyksiä:**

_**Amy, Jeff & Chris:**_

_**  
**_

"Onko se todellakin niin tärkeä reissu?" Jeff Hardy kysyi Chris Irvineltä tarkkaillen nyt erittäin hermostuneen näköisenä syvässä unessa lepäävää, tällä hetkellä erittäin rauhallisen näköistä punapäätä.

"Kuulithan mitä biljoonan dollarin takakireä narttu kertoi meille eilen.."  
Chris sanoi virnistellen Jeffin lievästi sanottuna epäuskoiselle ilmeelle miehen kuullessa millaista kieltä Chris käytti Stephaniesta.  
".. se oli miltei kuin varoitus siitä, että ellei joku ilmesty paikalle niin hänen armas isukkinsa antaa tälle onnettomalle sielulle potkut ja vie tältä kaiken sen, mitä vietävissä on."  
Chris jatkoi ja Jeff nyökkäsi hiljaa, sillä hän tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin miten vihamielisesti Amy käyttäytyi aamuisin niitä kohtaa, jotka rohkenivat herättää hänet unestaan.

"Ehkä sinä kuitenkin voisit.."  
Jeff kysyi epävarmasti Chrisiltä joka pyöritti päätään ennen kuin tämä oli saanut lauseensa loppuun.

"Sori kaveri, mutta minulla ei ole niin suurta itsemurhaviettiä."  
Chris selitti ja poistui huoneesta nopeasti ennen kuin Jeff ehti sanoa mitään vastaan. Raskaasti huokaisten hän kääntyi takaisin nukkuvan Amyn puoleen ja kaatoi nopeasti kädessään olevan, kylmää vettä täynnä olevan sangon naisen päälle.

Ei mennyt kauaakaan aikaa kun Amy jo pomppasi ylös sängystään ja kun naisen murhanhimoinen katse iskeytyi multivärjätyt hiukset omaavaan mieheen tämän kasvoille kohosi äkkiä hyvin eksyksissä oleva ilme.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"  
Amy huudahti vihaisena, hasselinväriset silmät tulta välkkyen ja Jeff virnisti naiselle hermostuneena, yrittäen lepytellä tätä mutta epäonnistui aikeissaan surkeasti. Nähdessään tuon ärsyttävän leveän hymyn nuoremman Hardyn veljeksen kasvoilla hänen silmänsä tummuivat entisestään.

"Kuka antoi sinulle luvan herättää minut näin aikaisin?"  
Amy suhahti myrkyllisesti, katsellen sinihiuksista miestä samalla tavalla, kuin millä käärme katselee uhriaan valmistautuessaan iskuun ja se riitti saamaan palan nousemaan Jeffin kurkkuun sillä aikaisemmista, onnettomista kokemuksistaan hän tiesi, ettei tuon naisen kanssa tulisi alkaa pelleilemään tähän aikaan aamusta.

"Umm.. sinä itse?"  
Jeff kysyi epävarmana ja tajusi vastauksen oleva väärä kun Amy läimäytti häntä kaikilla voimillaan palleaan koska hän ei ollut tajunnut siirtyä pois iskun tieltä tarpeeksi ajoissa. Jeff päästi huuliltaan kimeän tuskanvalituksen, mikä sai huoneesta aiemmin livistäneen Chrisinkin saapumaan takasin katsomaan, mitä oli mahtanut tapahtua.  
Hänen nähdessään Jeffin kyyristyneenä kasaan Amyn sängyn vierelle ilmeisen kipeää päänahkaansa käsillään pidellen hän virnisti pienesti.

"Nuori neiti, tiedättehän te ettei väkivalta ole oikeutettua näin aikaisin aamusta.."  
Chris aloitti opettavaisena mutta ei kerennyt kovin pitkälle ennen kuin vastaanotti tappokatseen sängyssä istuvalta punapäältä.

"Chris Irvine, tahdotko sinä todellakin saada oman osasi tästä?"  
Amy kysyi vaarallisen matalalla äänensävyllä tuijottaen vaalean Kanadalaismiehen pitkää tukkaa silmät välkehtien, mistä Chris tajusi olla ärsyttämättä tuota raivohullua naista enää enempää.  
"Sillä jos et, niin siinä tapauksessa kehottaisin sinua lähtemään tästä huoneesta."  
Amy lisäsi eikä Chrisiä tarvinnut käskeä kahta kertaa, sillä hän lähti heti huoneesta eikä Jeffkään vitkastellut lähtiessään vaan seurasi pian vaalean Kanadalaismiehen perässä.

Amy katsoi tyytyväisenä kuinka hänen suuren makuuhuoneensa tummanlila puuovi paukahti kiinni miesten takana ja hän läsähti uudelleen makuulle sängylleen tavoitteena saada nukkua vielä ainakin puolisen tuntia.  
Valitettavasti hänen toiveensa ei käynyt toteen sillä sattui tapahtumaan niin, että heti kun hän kääntyi kyljelleen, hänen sänkynsä yläpuolelle kiinnitetty valtava muovisanko kääntyi nurin ja paiskasi kaikki vedet ja kylmät jääalat punahiuksisen divan päälle.  
Hän kiljaisi inhosta pompaten pystyyn ja pystyi nyt helposti kuulemaan oven toiselta puolelta kantautuvat naurunpyrskähdykset joita Jeffin ja Chrisin oli vaikea olla päästämättä.  
Hänen tavallisesti niin lempeät hasselinruskeat silmänsä siristyivät viiruiksi ja alkoivat hohtaa uhkaavasti kun hän huomasi monimutkaisen näköisen lankasysteemin, mikä oli johdatettu hänen sänkynsä kautta siinä nyt lojuvaan typötyhjään muovisankoon eikä hänen todellakaan tarvinnut edes arvata syyllistä kahdesti.

"Jeff perhana, odotahan vain, kun minä saan sinut käsiini.."  
Amy mutisi erittäin likomärkänä ja vihaisena nousten väsyneenä vedestä ja jääpaloista kastuneesta sängystään ja siirtyen leveästi haukotellen kylpyhuoneen puolelle.

_**Matt & Ashley:**_

Sillä aikaa toisella puolella kaupunkia Matt Hardy ja Ashley Massaro makasivat sylikkäin yhteisessä parisängyssään ja Matt hymyili katsellen hiljaa tyttöystävänsä levollista tuhinaa hänen päällään. Hän muisteli noita kauniita viimeöisiä tapahtumia, sitä kuinka he olivat löpisseet turhia ja jutelleet syvällisiä ja rakastelleet, juoneet viiniä ja rakastelleet taas.Mattin katsellessa tyttönsä unta hän ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, että kuinka kummassa hän oli onnistunut löytämään jonkun noin täydellisen naisen elämäänsä.

Ashley liikahti hänen sylissään ja katsoessaan uudelleen tyttönsä nukkumista Matt huomasi ettei tämä nukkunut ollenkaan. 

"Mhhua.. huomenta.."  
Ashley kuiskasi unisena Mattille, räpsytellen enimmät rähmät pois silmistään ja hymyili miehelleen.

"Huomenta enkelini, minä luulin että sinä nukuit."  
Matt kuiskasi Ashleylle painaen kevyen suudelman naisen nenänpäähän.

"Herra Hardy, kuinka ihmeessä sinä voit edes kuvitella minun saavan unta sen viimeöisen jälkeen?  
Ashley hymyili ujosti saaden tyytyväisen virneen kohoamaan Mattin kasvoille ja miehen tummanruskeat silmät tuikkivat ilkikurisesti.

"Tiedätkö kulta, sain juuri aivan loisteliaan idean.."  
Matt sanoi virnistellen Ashleylle joka makasi raukeana pää hänen jykevän rintalastansa päällä, silmät suloisesti kiinni suljettuina.

"Ja mikähän se ideasi mahtaa olla?"  
Ashley kysyi Mattilta hymyillen onnistuen näyttämään samaan aikaan sekä keijumaisen viattomalta että sähäkän seksikkäältä eikä Matt pystynyt vieläkään, puolen vuoden seurustelun jälkeen tajuamaan, että miten tuo nainen sen oikein teki.

"Mitä jos me soitettaisiin Vincelle ja kysyttäisiin vielä tämä päivä vapaaksi. Me voisimme ajaa Bauwilleen huomisaamuna sillä en todellakaan usko, että he tarvitsisivat meitä paikan päälle jo tänään."  
Matt mutisi Ashleylle uneliaana leikkien samalla naisen pitkillä, mustilla ja kultaisilla hiussortuvilla suudellen samalla naisen ohuen kaulan sivuja.

"Kuulostaa.. hyvältä.."  
Ashley mumisi seksikkään kehräävällä äänellä Mattin korvaan ja käpristyi raukeana tämän kainaloon nauttien siitä, mitä mies para-aikaa teki hänen kaulalleen ennen kuin hän muisti mitä heille oli eilen sanottu myöhästymisestä.

"Anteeksi kulta että pilaan sinun ideasi romanttisesta päivästä mutta ellemme suoranaisesti hingu menettää "etuoikeutettuja" ja "fantastisia" työpaikkojamme Vincen armeijassa niin se ei käy. Ashley muistutti Mattia joka murahti sarkastisena.

"Ashley, Ashley.. sinä todella taidat tietää miten pilata miehen tunnelma, etkö tiedäkin?"  
Matt kiusoitteli Ashleytä ja katseli kuinka tämä nousi sängystä virnistellen ja käveli kohti heidän yhteistä kylpyhuonettaan.

"Voi Mattew kulta, ja minä kun jo niin luulin, että sinulla olisi seksuaalisia fantasioita herra McMahonista!"  
Ashley naurahti leikkisästi ja iski vielä silmää ennen kuin sulki kylpyhuoneen oven kiinni perässään ja oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, kuinka järkyttyneenä Matt nyt katseli hänen peräänsä.  
Vaaleahiuksinen nuori nainen pyöräytti silmiään huvittuneena ja naurahti pienesti.  
Ehkä jotkut aamut oli tarkoitettukin täydellisiksi.

**Christy, Patricia & Lisa-Marie:**

Siinä vaiheessa kun Lisa oli vasta nousemassa ylös sängystään olivat jo muut hänen kämppiksensä, Patricia ja Christy, olleet hereillä jo pitkän tovin ja etenkin Christyn energisen pomppimisen näkeminen oli jo tarpeeksi saamaan Lisan maha sekaisin.

"Kuinka helvetissä hän jaksaa olla noin pirteä tähän aikaan aamusta?"  
Lisa kysyi mutisten Patricialta astuessaan keittiöön, jossa vaalea Kanadalaisnainen jo siemaili kolmatta kupillista aamukahviaan lukien the daily newsiä.  
Patricia nosti katseensa lehdestä hymyillen Lisalle säteilevästi.

"Hyvää huomenta sinullekin Lise ja vastaukseksi kysymykseesi voin sanoa, etten todellakaan tiedä mutta ottaen huomioon että se on Christy, kenestä me puhumme, niin en tiedä ja olen kiitollinen siitä." Patricia vitsaili ja katseli kuinka Lisa-Marie pyöritteli päätään hämmentyneenä siitä faktasta, että myös Patricia näytti erittäin virkeältä huolimatta aikaisesta kellonajasta.

"Te kaksi olette aivan toivottomia, kuka järkevä ihminen edes on hereillä tähän jumalattomaan aikaan aamusta?"  
Lisa kysyi Patricialta katsellen inhoten suurta, puista kellotaulua, joka näytti naiselle aiemmin niin tuntematonta kellolukua 04:15.  
Patricia tirskahti mustahiuksisen ystävättärensä kommentille, joka muistuttu häntä hyvin paljon siitä tavasta, jolla Amy suhtautui aamuihin ja aikaisin heräämiseen.

"Olet tainnut viettää hieman liikaa aikaa Ameksen seurassa Lise, mutta älä huoli, ilmoitan sinulle kyllä sitten kun alat käyttäytymään yhtä aggressiivisesti kuin hän."  
Hän sanoikin ääneen ja naurahti omille sanoilleen saaden Lisan katsomaan häntä oudosti.

"Okei, ihan miten vaan.."  
Lisa sanoi pyöräyttäen silmiään välinpitämättömästi ja katosi pian huoneesta törmäten eteiskäytävässä erääseen tiettyyn Christy Hemmeen.

"Hei Lise.. kas jokin on saanut itse hänen ylhäisyytensä prinsessa ruususenkin vaivutettua hereille unestaan.."  
Christy vitsaili mutta Lisa vain mulkaisi tuota ylienergistä, punakutrista ystävätärtään pahasti.

"Älä edes aloita Christy tai muuten en pysty vastaamaan teoistani."  
Lisa murahti ärtyneenä tuolle punapäiselle energiapommille ennen kuin teki kaikille hyvin selväksi että hän oli juuri valloittanut kylpyhuoneen.

"Mietinpä mikä kiipesi hänen perseeseensä ja kuoli.."  
Christy virkkoi Patricialle siirtyessään keittiön puolelle tekemään itselleen aamupalaa ja etsimään kadonnutta mp3-soitintaan.

Patricia naurahti hyväntuulisesti.  
"Noh tiedäthän sinä Lisen Christy. Ei mikään erityinen aamuihminen ja sen sellaista.."

Patricia vastasi pyöritellen silmiään hyväntuulisesti ja sai Christyn naurahtamaan eleelleen.  
"Oli miten oli, minä en pysty ymmärtämään miten hän jaksaa olla noin kärttyinen, vaikka olemme lähdössä matkalle kohti tuntematonta. Minusta tämä ainakin vaikuttaa hyvin mielenkiintoiselta ja hauskalta reissulta."  
Christy virkkoi yhtä positiiviseen sävyyn kuin yleensä ja Patriciaa olikin aina ihmetyttänyt, että miten ihmeessä tuo nuori nainen pystyi löytämään kaikista asioista jotain hyvää.

"Joo, on aina yhtä rattoisaa saada nauttia ylimääräisiä tunteja Bischoffin ja McMahonin klaanin seurasta.." Patricia mutisi hiljaa.

"Sori Trish, mutta sanoitko sinä jotakin?"  
Kysyi Christy, joka oli nyt onnistunut löytämään mp3:sensa ja kuunteli täysillä jotakin, joka kuulosti aivan Monster Magnetin biisiltä 'Live For the Moment'.

"Ei mitään Christy, ei se ollut mitään tärkeää."  
Patricia, joka oli taas kerran eksynyt daily newsin pariin, vastasi.

_**Stacy & Torrie:**_

"Olen niin innostunut tästä reissusta!"  
Stacy kimitti hyperaktiivisena jo varmaan kymmenennettä kertaa sinä kyseisenä aamuna ja Torrie oli päättänyt, että jos hänen mielenterveytensä olisi hänelle yhtään kallis, niin hän sulkisi tiukasti korvansa tuon pitkäsäärisen, blondin ystävättärensä hehkutukselta.Hän piti kyllä kovasti Stacyn seurasta eikä ihan syyttä suotta kutsunut tuota puheliasta naista parhaaksi ystäväkseen, mutta tällaisina hetkinä hän todella toivoi, että olisi tajunnut kysyä jotakin toista huonekaverikseen.

"Vai mitä mieltä sinä olet Tor?"  
Stacy kysyi vaalealta ystävättäreltään joka oli vaikuttanut sinä aamuna olevan omissa ajatuksissaan.

"Ummm.. anteeksi, kysyitkö sinä jotakin?"  
Torrie kysyi nostaessaan katseensa ylös muistilistastaan, johon hän oli eilisenä iltana merkannut kaikki ne tavarat, joita hän tulisi tarvitsemaan kolmiviikkoisella matkallaan Bauwillessä.  
Stacy silmäili ystävätärtään hieman oudosti, mutta toisti sitten kysymyksensä, tosin hieman hillitymmin tällä kertaa.

"Että eikö olekin mahtavaa, että herra McMahon suostuu kustantamaan meidän kaikkien matkat ilmaiseksi eikä meidän tarvitse tehdä vastapalvelukseksi mitään muuta, kuin kuvata kokemuksiamme filmille?"  
Stacy kysyi ja Torrie nyökkäsi pienesti.

"Onhan se ihan jees, hieman omituista tosin. Kuvittelevatko McMahonit todella, että fanit oikeasti ostaisivat niitä dvd-koosteita?"  
Torrie kysyi Stacyltä joka pyöräytti silmiään ja naurahti hieman.

"Uskoisin niin, mutta itse asia ei jaksa minua juurikaan kiinnostaa, olen vaan innoissani siitä että me saamme tilaisuuden päästä tutustumaan uuteen paikkaan."  
Stacy selitti ja liihotti iloisena huoneeseensa valmistautumaan lähtöä varten Torrien jäädessä istumaan keittiöön hyvin mietteliään näköisenä sillä vaikka hän kuinka yrittikin muistella, niin hän ei muistanut kuulleensa koskaan aiemmin kylästä nimeltä Bauwille.

¤¤¤

Oli väärin sanottua, että erään tietyn punapäisen extreme-divan ja hänen kahden ärsyttävän ystävänsä automatka olisi kulunut rauhallisesti. Ensinnäkin, kun Amy oli viimein suostunut rauhoittumaan ja lakannut väijymästä Jeffiä maksaakseen tälle samalla mitalla takasin herättämisestään, oli hän kuitenkin päättänyt hankaloittaa tahallaan kämppistensä elämää.  
Amy oli valloittanut kylpyhuoneen neljäksikymmeneksi minuutiksi mikä ärsytti Chris Irvineä, joka tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin että yleensä punapää suoriutui aamutoimistaan puolta nopeammin.  
Amyn jatkaessa mielenosoituksellista käytöstään Chris joutui olemaan laittamatta hiuksiaan mistä mies nostatti metakan Amyn saapuessa vihdoin ja viimein ulos kylpyhuoneesta.  
Jeff seurasi näiden kahden keskinäistä kinastelua vierestä huvittuneena ja käyttikin tilaisuuden hyväkseen livahtamalla itse kylpyhuoneeseen Chrisin vielä väitellessä Amyn kanssa ajojärjestelyistä.  
Saatuaan viimein kaikki aamuhommansa hoidettua ja kasattuaan matkatavaransa auton takakonttiin he astuivat sisälle Amyn maastokuvioiseen citymaasturiin ja lähtivät liikkeelle.  
Amy, joka oli voittanut Chrisin kanssa käydyn kiistan siitä, kuka saisi ajaa, istui ratin edessä ja Chris ja Jeff, istuivat molemmat auton takapenkillä jutellen keskenään tulevasta matkasta ja.. no kaikesta muustakin siltä väliltä.

"Toivottavasti siellä, missä lienee tämä paikka nyt onkaan, on lämmin ja aurinkoinen ilma. Trish on erittäin hyvännäköinen niissä valkopunaisissa ruusubikineissään ja.."  
Chris selosti Jeffille ja Amy pyöritti silmiään rasittuneesti katsoessaan miehiä peilin kautta nähdessään Chrisin melkein hukkuvan omaan kuolaansa.

"Pojat, jos te ette pian lopeta tuota paskanjauhamistanne niin minä ajan teidät tuonne tien reunaan ja myös jätän teidät sinne, koettakaa sitten ehtiä areenalle ajoissa."  
Amy sanoi miehille kuulostaen vihaiselta, mutta mitä nämä eivät pystyneet näkemään, oli se huvittunut pilke hänen hasselinruskeissa silmissään, joka kertoi, ettei hän ollut aivan tosissaan sanoissaan.

"Relaa Ames, me vaan yritetään päästä oikeaan tunnelmaa.."  
Jeff, joka oli kurottautunut istumaan ja leikitteli nyt para-aikaa Amyn pitkillä hiuksilla, jotka nainen oli heittänyt yli istuimensa, sanoi silmät leikkisesti tuikkien.

"Sitä paitsi.." Jeff jatkoi matalammalla äänensävyllä. ".. et voi itsekään vastustaa ajatusta minusta pelkissä uimahousuissa."  
Amy hymähti pienesti vastatessaan.

"Siinä tapauksessa jos ne eivät satu jostain ihmeen syystä olemaan kirkkaanpinkit stringitangat Jeff niin ei, siinä näyssä ei ole minulle mitään uutta.  
Amy vastasi koleasti ja Chris naurahti huvittuneena.

"Aww Amy.. älä nyt viitsi pahoittaa pikku Jenniferin mieltä."  
Chris vitsaili ja Jeff mulkaisi miestä pahasti ennen kuin vastasi itse antaen Chrisille samalla tavoin takasin.

"Kuunteles Christinan puhuvan.."  
Jeff sanoi eikä Amy voinut tehdä muuta kuin nauraa hyväntuulisena kuunnellessaan näiden kahden takapenkin valloittaneen ystävänsä kinastelua.

¤¤¤

"Joko me ollaan perillä?"  
Jeff kysyi ties kuinka monennetta kertaa pomppien paikallaan levottomana ja kurkistellen ikkunasta ohi vilahtavia maisemia siinä toivossa, että olisi ehtinyt tunnistaan niistä osan jotta hän olisi tiennyt että missä he olivat.

"Jeff, onko sinun aivan pakko koko ajan kysellä.."  
Amy vastasi miehelle rasittuneena. Sen lisäksi, että Amy koki sen ärsyttävänä, painoi hänen mieltään myös pelko siitä, että he saattaisivat myöhästyä bussista – sillä sen verran kauan Chris oli ottanut aikaa kylpyhuoneessa aamulla ennen heidän lähtöään.  
Tosin tuo vaalea Kanadalaismies itse väitti, että ellei Amy itse olisi ensin viipynyt kylpyhuoneessa tuntia ja ellei Jeff olisi sen jälkeen keksinyt laittaa lisää uusia värisävyjä jo muutenkin multivärjättyyn tukkaansa, niin hänellä itsellään ei olisi mennyt siellä niin kauaa aikaa.

"Oikeasti Ames, ollaanko me kohta perillä."  
Chris Irvine kysyi nyt vuorostaan ja Amy pyöritti päätään uskomatta sitä, että kuinka epäonninen hän olikaan joutuessaan näiden kahden levottoman miehen kyytsääjäksi.

"Minähän sanoin juuri etten.."  
Amy aloitti mutta katsoessaan juuri silloin sivulle hän yllättyi huomatessaan kyltin joka osoitti heidän olevan ei-niin–kaukana areenasta.  
"Olemme perillä ihan kohta."  
Amy vastasi huomattavan hämmästyneenä itsekin siitä, että he olivat kuin olivatkin kerenneet perille ennen lähtöä ja mitä ilmeisimmin vielä ensimmäisten henkilöiden joukossa. Ajaessaan sisäpihalle Amy huomasi että paikalle ei ollut heidän lisäkseen vielä muita kuin Randy Orton, John Cena ja Randyn tyttöystävä ja kihlattu Stacy Keibler.  
Takapenkillä Jeff katseli paikalle kokoontuneita työkavereitaan ja leveä virne kohosi hänen huulilleen. Chris katsoi ihmetellen Jeffin suuntaan ja nosti kysyvästi kulmiaan.

"Mitä nyt sinipää? Joko minun epäilykseni viimeinkin todistuivat oikeiksi ja kaikki tuo sairas mönjä sinun hiuksissasi on kirjaimellisesti noussut päähäsi?"  
Chris irvaili leikkisästi mutta Jeff puisti päätään hymyillen vinosti Chrisin hänen hiuksistaan keksimälle vitsille.

"Mietin vaan että miten ihmeessä John ja Randy ovat mahtaneet päästä nousemaan ylös jo näin aikaisin. Käsittääksenihän he asuvat vieläkin kaksistaan siinä sinkkuboksissa vaikka Orton on kihloissa Stacy Keiblerin kanssa?"  
Jeff vastasi Chrisille joka virnisti sille mielikuvalle mikä hänen päähänsä nousi noiden kahden aamuäreän unikeon heräämisestä.

"Olisittepa nähneet Cena- ruususen tänä aamuna, hän melkein kävi meidän kimppuumme saatuamme hänet viimeinkin hereille."  
Randy kertoi Chrisille, joka virnisti tuolle nuorelle, kolmannen polven supertähdelle tietävästi takaisin.

"Sama juttu Ameksen kanssa. Luoja se nainen on hengenvaarallinen aamuisin."  
Chris Irvine naurahti takaisin ja vaistomaisesti molempien miesten katse siirtyi punakutriseen naiseen, joka oli hakeutunut Stacyn ja Patrician seuraan ja selitti nyt blondeille ystävättärilleen jotakin hyvin innokkaan näköisenä.

Randy hymähti pienesti antaessaan katseensa levätä tyttöystävässään ja tämän ystävättärissä.  
"Stace on ollut aivan innoissaan tästä matkasta koko ajan sen jälkeen, kun Vince meille siitä eilen illalla kertoi mutta minä en ole juuri liiemmin viitsinyt miettiä edes koko juttua.  
Itse pidän sitä enemmän rasitteena kuin lomamatkana, mutta nytpä hänellä on ainakin seuraa, joille hän voi vaahdota innostustaan kaikessa rauhassa."

Chris naurahti sydämellisesti.  
"En minäkään ole mitenkään innoissani ideasta joutua kolmeksi viikoksi eroon sivistyksestä mutta kaipa sekin on parempi kuin se tavallinen aikataulu, joka meillä on."  
Chris tuumasi ja Randy myönsi olevansa samaa mieltä.

"Me mietimme tässä Irvinen kanssa aiemmin.." Jeff, joka liittyi nyt keskusteluun, osoitti vieressään seisovaa Chrisiä pienesti virnistäen  
".. että miten ihmeessä te kaksi oikein saitte itsenne hereille tänä aamuna?"  
Jeff kysyi ja Randy hymähti unisena.

"Stace oli ennakoinut että me nukkuisimme puoleen päivään asti ja oli tilannut kännyköihimme automaattiset herätyssoitot jo puoli tuntia aiemmin kuin olisi tarvis. Myöhemmin huomasimme että soitot uusiutuivat aina joka kymmenennen minuutin välein."  
Randy vastasi pyöritellen hailakansinisiä silmiään huvittuneena Jeffin ja Chrisin katsoessa ruskeahiuksista ystäväänsä hämmästyneenä.

"Wau. Se nainen todellakin tahtoo sinut mukaansa tälle retkelle.."  
Jeff sanoi hämmästyneenä ja Randyn huulille kohosi onnellinen ilme hänen vilkaistessaan jälleen kerran Stacyä, joka keskusteli vieläkin Amyn ja Trishin seurassa, tosin nyt myös paikalle juuri saapuneet Lisa-Marie ja Christy sekä Ashley olivat liittyneet heidän joukkoonsa ja Ashleyn poikaystävä Matt suuntasi heidän luokseen.

"Ja minä olen hänelle siitä kiitollinen."  
Randy vastasi Jeffille hyväntuulisesti virnistellen.

¤¤¤

Pariakymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin, kun viimeisetkin matkaan lähtijöistä  
(Vince, Bischoff, Shane, Paul ja Stephanie olivat viimeisiä ja saapuivat paikalle vasta kymmenen minuuttia suunnitellun jälkeen) olivat kokoontuneet areenan eteen, kaikki alkoivat liikuskella levottomina kohti bussia ennen kuin Vince päätti, että nyt olisi aika pitää uusi puhe ennen matkaan lähtöä.

"Ennen kuin suuntaamme kohti Bauwilleä haluaisin vielä muistuttaa teitä kaikkia tulevista velvollisuuksistanne."  
Vince ilmoitti mikkiin ja joukko hiljeni hieman entisestä

"Vaikka teillä tuleekin olemaan rutkasti omatoimisesti käytettävää aikaa, kun pääsemme perille Bauwilleen, se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä, että tästä olisi tulossa joku kevätloman kaltainen juomaretki.."  
Vince muistutti ja kohotti sitten merkityksellisesti kulmiaan Amyn, Randyn, Jeffin ja Johnin suuntaan jotka kaikki pyöräyttelivät silmiään hieman nolostuneina siitä huomiosta, mikä heihin nyt kohdistui

"Se oli pelkkä vahinko, kauanko he oikein jaksavat muistutella meitä siitä?"  
Amy, joka oli hakeutunut miesten seuraan, kysyi vieressään seisovalta Cenalta, joka pyöritti päätään tietämättä vastausta punapään kysymykseen.

"Teidän ei tarvitse kuvata itseänne koko ajan eikä meillä muutenkaan riittäisi rahaa moiseen tuhlaukseen, mutta kannatte kuitenkin videokameroita koko ajan mukananne ja kuvaatte jos tapahtuu jotakin mielenkiintoista ja kuvattavan arvoista sillä juuri sellaista materiaalia ostajat tahtovat nähdä. Annamme teille täyden vastuun siitä ja luotamme, että te myös saatte kerättyä tarpeeksi mielenkiintoista materiaalia dvd:tä varten."  
Vince muistutti työntekijöitään jotka myötäilivät miehen puheita jälleen kerran tosin melko väsyneen ja malttamattoman näköisinä.

"Tulemme kohtaamaan perillä muutamia pikku yllätyksiä mutta niistä lisää sitten myöhemmin..!  
Vince sanoi virnistellen ja Amy kohotti kulmiaan miehen sanoille.

"Mietin vaan, että mitä ne pienet 'yllätykset' mahtavat olla.."  
Amy mutisi hiljaa saaden Johnin naurahtamaan leikkisästi punakutrisen naisen synkeälle asenteelle.

"Miksi noin synkkänä Ames, mistä sinä tiedät kuinka hauska reissu tästä tulee?"  
John kysyi Amyltä joka pyöritti silmiään miehelle.

"Sinun seurassasi vietettynä.. epäilenpä että minun epäinnostuneelle mielialalleni ja epäilyksilleni on parempi kuin tarpeeksi hyvä syy."  
Amy mutisi noustessaan bussiin Jeffin jälkeen.

"Niinhän sinä luulet nainen, niinhän sinä luulet.."  
John mutisi hiljaa astuessaan bussiin Randyn perässä ja kun kaikki matkaan lähtijät olivat saaneet sekä matkatavaransa että itsensä kyytiin niin bussi lähti huristamaan kohti heidän määränpäänänsä tunnettua Bauwilleä.

Kaikilla bussissa olijoista oli oman epäilyksensä ja ajatuksensa tulevasta reissusta mutta kukaan heistä ei kuitenkaan voinut tietää, että mitä oikein tulemaan piti.

* * *


End file.
